Chocolate Kiss
by Makami
Summary: Romance? That's up to you to decide. shounenai, Takashi.Kotarou. A hot summer day turns to something quite unexpected.


This is a special fanfiction written for a friend! I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy birthday!

**Chocolate Kiss**

It was hot. No, more than just hot. So hot that there weren't even words to express just how hot it was out.

Thankful to be, Kotarou Higuchi was inside and sitting near a fan, blowing on full-blast. Sitting next to him, staring over his shoulder and at the textbook before him was Takashi Ayanokoji. He had been friends with the blond for longer than he could remember, though they were complete opposites. Takashi was smart, had good looks, and was great at sport. Kotarou, on the other hand, was none of the above.

"Okay, so if you add those together..." Takashi mumbled. Kotarou shuddered as he felt Takashi's breath brush his ear.

"You okay, Kotarou?"

Kotarou sucked in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He felt a little light headed. Maybe the heat was getting to him. Yeah, that had to be why he wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't Takashi, it wasn't Takashi breath against his skin, it was the heat.

He turned around to face the fan. He sighed softly as the breeze washed over him._ So refreshing_, he thought.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Takashi questioned.

Kotarou nodded, "Yeah. It's just... _hot_ in here."

Takashi nodded in agreement, then said,

"Dude, it's killer in here."

"I know..."

They were quiet for a moment. Kotarou sat there, letting the gentle breeze clear his mind, and Takashi continued working on the homework assignment.

The breeze wasn't working.

"Oh, gross..." Takashi groaned. "Ugh..."

Curiously Kotarou turned around to see Takashi peeling open a choclate bar wrapper. The chocolate had melted and was now all over his hands. He sighed heavily and then began attempting to salvage whatever was left of the bar.

Kotarou laughed.

"That stuff looks nasty, Ten-chan."

Takashi gazed up at him and grinned.

"Oh? Did I just hear you say that you want some?"

"Uh... wha...?"

Takashi's grin didn't fade as he lunged for Kotarou. The purple-haired boy only managed a squeak before he found himself pinned on his back and straddled by his blond friend. Takashi was still grinning, holding Kotarou's hands over his head with his sticky fingers.

"H-Hey, Ten-chan! Lemme go!"

"Nuh uh," he replied playfully, still wearing that same grin. "You got some on your cheek."

"Eh?" Kotarou wasn't sure where this was going, but he was starting to feel sure that it wasn't about homework. "Te-Ten..."

The blond leaned down, his grip on Kotarou still firm. His tongue, warm and wet, ran over his cheek and lapped up the supposed 'chocolate' that was there.

"Mmm..." he purred. "Chocolatey goodness."

His face burned crimson.

"Ten-chan!"

"Oh, there's some on your lips, too..."

Kotarou only managed yet another helpless squeak, but he did not protest. His heart was racing. He thought that if he opened his mouth it might jump out and break through the front door or a wall or something and run away. He liked this. He liked being pinned down by Takashi. He liked the feel of...

He squeaked again.

Takashi chuckled.

"Should I get it off...?" he teased.

Kotarou nodded weakly. He silently wondered what Takashi's lips would feel like. What he would taste like.The blond knew it, he realized, and he was purposely taking his time!

"Ten..." he pleaded.

"Awright."

Takashi smirked now, leaning down and brushing his lips over Kotarou's. The smaller boy whimpered and pushed his head up to try and claim that desired kiss. Takashi pulled back and shook his head. Kotarou sighed and let himself go limp, trusting himself to Takashi. The blond came down again, and this time he kissed him softly. He ran his tongue over Kotarou's bottom lip before sliding it in.

Kotarou could taste the chocolate on Takashi's tongue. So sweet... so... chocolatey.

"Mmmmnn..."

He pushed up into the kiss as best as he could. Takashi was warm and soft and sweet tasting. If he could have devoured the blond at that moment, he would have gladly, though it seemed that Takashi had that same idea and was pushing harder and harder against him.

Finally, gasping for air, Takashi broke the kiss and rolled over, beside Kotarou.

"Man... you've... never kissed someone before, have you...?" Takashi teased.

Kotarou stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey, Kotarou...don't tempt me."


End file.
